


Away from Prying Eyes

by Kazushin14



Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Tentacle Sex, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Safewords, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tentacles, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazushin14/pseuds/Kazushin14
Summary: Phany didn’t know what was worse….To sit through Lahabrea’s nagging of his beloved partner’s tardiness in every meeting, and lack of attendance from preferring his daily nap…“Ngh!” A moan held back by biting his inner cheek, Phany glared below the very said person below the office desk. Or his spouse, the prestigious Emet-Selch, Hades kneeling between his legs and giving him a blowjob hidden from the Speaker’s view.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, mentions of igeyorhm/lahabrea
Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588576
Kudos: 7





	Away from Prying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you have followed the main one-shott: Remember the bygone days, 14th, Phany's real name is still remain unknown or his title as the 14th. Though those who do follow, will more or less have a good hint whose title is he taking on
> 
> Phany's nickname listing:  
> Arey = Lahabrea  
> Artemy = Igeyorhm  
> Hermy = Elidibus  
> Gerry = Gerun*
> 
> *: Gerun is Elidibus's identical twin brother from my ongoing one-shot of the above^

Phany didn’t know what was worse…. 

To sit through Lahabrea’s nagging of his beloved partner’s tardiness in every meeting, and lack of attendance from preferring his daily nap…

“Ngh!” A moan held back by biting his inner cheek, Phany glared below the very said person below the office desk. Or his spouse, the prestigious Emet-Selch, Hades kneeling between his legs and giving him a blowjob hidden from the Speaker’s view.

Hades’s golden orbs gleamed with enjoyment at how Phany’s face shared the same shade of color as his Convocation mask. 

The latter’s robes bunched to his hips and pants long discarded and flung to the unknown, thankfully and unfortunately for both of them.

What was a visit to check how his husband was from staying nights after nights for another Architectural project… 

From enquiring about his well-being and his days, it developed into a full-blown make-out with their lust ran unchecked.

The Fourteenth never blamed his love attempts to tug free more of his robe for more of his skin and his touch. Both experienced the same heartache and pining on days they weren’t by their bonded partner. He wanted Hades as much as the other did, not caring if he’s expected to be working or resting in his nap.

Everything was progressing smoothly until a knock, and Lahabrea’s voice calling for Hades to discuss on the project. 

Phany wondered again why he nudged his beloved to hide instead of him, leading to this scene now.

As the Fourteenth sighed, his soul trembled at the bliss from hands caressing his legs. One of Hades’s hands settling on his inner thigh, littered with bite marks before Lahabrea’s appearance. 

The other gripping hold of his hardened cock, Emet-Selch’s lip licked in anticipation and promises of higher pleasure to elicit from him.

“Are you listening, Phan?!”

Jerked his head to face back at Lahabrea glowering at him, Phany coughed before letting out a scoff. “Of course, I am. You realize how much pointless to inform me when Hades isn’t here?”

The shorter Amaurotine felt the smirk on his dick grew broader. He rolled his eyes; one hand went below his desk to yank the white strands back on his cock to shut him up. Though that’s a regret, he realized a little too slow.

“I don’t think so. That man is ‘your’ soul-bonded partner for life, a miracle he found himself one. Why do you think I sought you first than Elidibus?” Lahabrea shot him a sharp glare from behind his mask. “Anyway…”

As the Speaker continued to include the new complaints made by other Convocation members, Phany’s mouth formed a mute ‘O’ shape. Hades resumed swallowing more of his dick into his mouth. Just by the slick heat of his mouth, his talented tongue drawing the smaller Amaurotine urged from squealing in pleasure.

The hand holding Emet-Selch’s strands of hair attempted to tear him away. But Hades glinting at him showed he won’t be satisfied with him until he got what he wanted. And that’s for Phany to give in to the pleasures completely, like their many nights in bed.

To hear his dear Phany screamed and his body writhed in pleasure until he turned into a mess, unsure whether he’s begging him to stop or to crave for more. Hades moved the palm resting on his thigh to massage the ball sac. His entire mouth hungrily swallowed more of Phany’s shaft.

The Fourteenth bit his lip at the heavenly warmth of Emet-Selch’s velvety mouth moving up and down in a pattern. Each time Hades went to the head of his cock, he teased the slit with his tongue to savor his pre-cum. Then, he did one strong suck at the sensitized head before lowering his mouth further on Phany’s shaft.

That repeated rhythm made Phany bit his cheeks harder at the deep blowjob given by his partner. His stomach coiled and heated at the intense pleasure. Leaned back on his chair once Lahabrea being immersed in talking, the Fourteenth hissed at Hades in a whisper. “Q-Quit it, Hades! Arey’s still here!”

Yet, Emet-Selch’s devious orbs with his matching smirk answered Phany with now dread pooling in gut among the warm pleasure. To the latter’s surprise, Hades pulled away from his cock, leaving him to shudder at the rush of frigid air from the missing warmth.

“Phan, are you alright?”

“Huh?” Facing up to the front, an unnatural concerned frown showed on Lahabrea’s lips. “What do you mean by alright?”

“You kept looking down at the desk,” Lahabrea grunted. “And your own aether frizzled or another. Are you ill by chance?”

“W-What? No!” Phany waved one hand to affirm the Speaker. “I-I’m hale and healthy. I… That’s right, I was considering of what you spoke of the Convocation members voting to enforce punishment for frequent latecomers. Which… I approve with all my heart.”

“And, that you will,” Lahabrea scoffed. He stepped closer in attempting to reach for Phany’s mask to inspect his face. “If you’re sensible enough. The last project no doubt drained your aether despite your claims otherwise…”

Before the Speaker reached for the Convocation mask, Phany found himself dragged down from the seat by his thighs with his mask fallen to expose his scarred face. He established one fist on the desk to hook himself from falling all the way, making Lahabrea staring at him with now a questioning gaze.

A sheepish grin curled on the Fourteenth’s lips; he lifted the other fist to rub the rear of his head. “Sorry, Arey. Was trying to relax in my seat, but—!”

No… No way…! Hades’s joking, right…? While trying his hardest to maintain a calm façade even with his burning red cheeks, Phany realized not only Emet-Selch’s mouth resumed on his cock…. When did he have his fingers lubricated?!

One slender finger to spread the lubricant then pushed against the hole. Phany gritted his teeth as his husband slide his index finger in easily. Before a gasp escaped him, Lahabrea’s voice called out to him. “Phan?”

“Right, I remembered!” The understanding facade immediately presented to Lahabrea’s growing concern and doubts. Phany mustered his calmest smile. “I may overwork myself from taking care of my adorable children the whole night. You k-know them, their claws willing to feast on anything in their sight. A-Anyway, I will tell Hades when I find h-him!”

“Understood, make certain you do so, Phan.” Lahabrea frowned at Phany’s odd behavior again. “If there’s nothing else, I recommend you to get some rest. I will announce the upcoming project in the following weeks.”

“Right…!” Breathed another heavy breathing in, Phany nodded with his body leaned to lie against the table. “I’ll…. B-Be there to hear it!”

The Speaker nodded and was about to spin to leave until Phany’s voice called him. “By the way… Something little from me.”

From Lahabrea’s expression urging him, Phany’s lips twisted a faint smirk despite the fingers going in and out of his hole at a steady pace. “If I were you…! I… I’d rather spend that mouth to please Artemy more than grumbling about my dear husband, Arey. Not a gentleman to keep a magnificent lady…. L-Like Artemy, bored and n-neglected!”

“Tch, that’s none of your business,” Lahabrea growled and glared beneath his mask. His feet spun and stomp out of Hades’s office, thus slamming the door behind him with a deafening noise.

On determining the footsteps faded by a portal opened and closing, the Fourteenth threw himself onto Hades’s seat. 

Loud moans escaped Phany’s lips as Emet-Selch crawled out from his hiding towards his body.

The devious smirk more apparent on Hades’s lips, from the savage jab his husband delivered and falling apart before him. “I couldn’t say it better myself, my love.”

“T-Tch… Not… Oh! Not my fault if he seldom used his ears… Ah!” Phany thrust his hips forward into Hades’s mouth, who returned sucking every pre-cum leaking from his dick. His body arched upwards, and another louder moan escaped this time. “Listen to Artemy… Ngh! And, before jumping to conclusions on you.”

White stars burst behind his closed eyes, and Phany wondered when he shut them. Hades’s two… No, his third finger just entered to join the other two in his loosened hole. A pattern between spreading and thrusting of fingers rhythm picked up once his prostrate found.

Shaky hands propped into Hades’s hair; the Fourteenth growled in recalling where they were. “D-Damn it, Hades…! W-We’re still in your office—AH!”

“Oh? But don’t you want your reward, my love?” The vibration of Hades’s chuckling added further to his pleasure-sensitized body. His lips pressed against the slit of Phany’s cock to sigh. “Or perhaps, this ‘particularly’ loose hole tells me otherwise.”

Phany’s body stilled. He… He didn’t get it wrong, right? By that growing malicious grin and a press to his prostrate making him scream, he definitely didn’t mistake him. “Y… You will need to be clear with your words, oh great Emet-Selch—Aah!”

The Fourteenth prayed Hades would just abandon the topic and fucked him into oblivion. But Hades withdrew his fingers, which earned him a soft whimper and a hole clenching for the missing digits.

Then, a silver cock ring conjured at the base of Phany’s cock, hindering him from releasing his orgasm. “H-Hades!”

Hades curled an impish smirk at the smaller Amaurotine’s futile attempts. One hand put back at Phany’s cock to pump at an intense pace. “As adorable to watch you deny… I’d like to hear your honesty for a change. Would you have preferred mine cock or your fingers inside? Surely, you consider your body’s demands to not deny them, will you?”

This… This infuriating bastard! If his face wasn’t flaming red and his body trembling so much from the pleasure, he’d shoved him on the ground to have his way with him. That blasted smirk grew more significant to prove he noticed what he was thinking.

“So, which was it, my love? Yours…,” Hades traced his free hand over Phany’s hooded robes, evaporating in his touch to display his naked body covered in scars and burn marks. His beloved’s body in nude splendor to him alone.

Hickeys left on the Fourteenth’s body weeks ago, faded and required to mark again of what belonged to him. Emet-Selch’s mouth placed from giving butterfly kisses on Phany’s scarred face. It gently down towards his neck to renew with fresh bite marks he’d needed to hide…

A hand grazed past the chest where the hardened nipples were, as Phany let out a tender moan when it lingered longer to tweak and play with it. Emet-Selch leaned into his chest to apply a soft kiss at his beating heart. “Well? I’m waiting, my dear.”

When Phany attempted to retort, another moan slipped from his lips. He brought his arms to wrap around his beloved’s head, a silent plea to continue his ministration of sucking his nipple.

“Nngh—Aah!” Another loud moan emerged from the Fourteenth from the hand pumping his cock. Burning pleasure increased as the thumb brushed against his slit, making him whimpering in frustration.

“H-Hades, dear, please—Agh!”

“Ah-ah,” Hades tutted into his beloved’s ears. “You will have to work harder if you crave your release.”

Emet-Selch picked up his pumping pace, watching Phany’s body arched into his touch and sobbed. The latter gritted his teeth as Hades resumed to leave more marks on his neck, seeming not content at the number he made.

White fiery flashes exploded behind the Fourteenth’s closed eyes. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse… 

A familiar tendril-like feeling traced across his torso, its touches deliberated, especially on the scarred areas to incite the pleasure.

“Fine, two can play at that game!” Phany growled in his mind. He went forward, his lips close to Hades’s ear, and pleaded between his ragged gasps. “Y… You…! It’s your cock that I need i-inside me!”

Those very words caught Emet-Selch’s attention, halting every action to face his spouse. Golden meet half-lidded reddish-brown orbs, flushed face with lips sore from biting, murmured centimeters before his own. “W… Why else would I prepare myself, dear?”

Licking his dry lips, Phany pressed his lips against the other momentarily. One hand rose to brush against Hades’s black robes, to have it vanished under his touch, as he purred. “Your fat juicy cock pounding into my greedy hole just like the way you wanted…. If you only experienced the days, I waited for the great ‘little Emet-Selch’ to be home where it belongs…. You know it better, love… Right inside my warm and tight ass.”

Phany murmured that last sentence as seductively as he could into Hades’s ears. He smirked to himself upon seeing a familiar shade of crimson stained his ears, thinking. “Hmph…. This should do it. All that’s left being…”

The Fourteenth learned filthy words with that wanton expression drove the great Emet-Selch into a flustered mess. A trick he picked up from a lunch hangout with his colleagues, talking about their private lives.

Though it made him nervous, the first time he did, and both weren’t keen to continue afterward. They spent the rest of the night laughing, also discussing words and persona, which were turnons and turnoffs to them.

When Phany was about to reach for the cock ring to unravel the conjuration…. He found himself lifted off from the seat and pinned onto the office desk with his back. Documents and his mask fell without care, as familiar tendrils from his body now moved to tie and bound his wrists above his head.

“W-What the?!” Tested the tendrils, Phany noted it wasn’t too tight to hurt him. But, by how firmly it secured his wrists, he realized he won’t be free until those provocative words he whispered came true. The familiar chuckle above him confirmed his horror, or rather ‘excitement.’

Hades peering down at him with a malicious grin instead of the expected flustered face. “If you learned better, my dear… There’s a price in crumbling my control for you. However, since you’re so forthright in your desire…. I’ll give you my ‘little Emet-Selch’ just like you wished.”

Suddenly, Hades, who freed his own cock at some point, plunged into Phany’s tight hole in one shot. The swift pace made the latter arched his back and choked at the fullness.

“Yet so tight… You missed me this much, don’t you?” A breathless chuckle escaped from Emet-Selch. The intimate warmth he felt hardened his cock. Along with the need to pound relentlessly like he wanted, but he stilled himself deliberately.

Emet-Selch’s gloved hand stopped to stroke against Phany’s cheek. 

His lustful eyes tinged with affection and faint concern observing every expression as his beloved attempt to adjust himself. 

Hades’s own aether reached for the other’s radiant blue, seeking for him.

Waves of emotions from the aether such as adoration, reverence, and longing warmed the Fourteenth’s soul. A slight smile of assurance curled on his lips; he nuzzled the hand onto his cheek. “Back at you, my love. Your solid-rock cock speaks otherwise of you missing me much more.

“Besides… We’ve both waited for this long, haven’t we? I still remember the safe word, so please,” After Phany kissed his husband’s palm, his hips wriggled, attempting to signal for him to move.

One last quick scan of his expression and soul, Hades chuckled at his now growing annoyed look and pulled back his hand. “It’ll not be my responsibility if you’re late for the coming meetings, my dear.”

Pulled out his cock halfway, Emet-Selch then thrust in roughly into his partner. Instead of a moan, Phany screamed in pleasure when his cock positioned a little to rub a bundle of nerves. “Aaaah!”

Usually, Phany needed to suppress his moans as they were in the Convocation building. 

But with a brilliant Architect as his bonded partner, his office redesigned to soundproof for mainly his favorite hobby of napping…. And doing this out in public, knowing one could walk in.

Seeing Phany’s reddened face and mouth slacked in bliss, Hades repeated the earlier movement. 

His hips moved to withdraw his cock out before shoving it roughly against Phany’s prostrate. When it brushed the bundle of nerves, the smaller Amaurotine moaned loudly.

The Fourteenth bucked his hips while Emet-Selch moved both legs to wrap around his waist to gain easier access. Their bodies in sync, Hades pounding and abusing the prostrate and letting out his own soft moans from grinding against the heated wall of Phany’s hole.

For Phany, every point when his beloved pulled his cock, he received the emptiness, and his hole tightened to prohibit it from leaving. But, it didn’t last long as Emet-Selch’s cock thrust into his hungry role with intent to hit against his prostate. That much friction caused the Fourteenth to cry wantonly and sensitized his prostrate.

“M-M-More…. H-Hades…! P-Please…!” Phany’s ragged breathing try to plead out every sound he could from choking himself. His skin flushed crimson at the pleasure, the burning sensation all over his body made him dizzy. By the scent of sex, he craved even further.

And Hades was more than eager to do anything to satisfy his beloved spouse. He let out a feral grown before gripping tightly hold of Phany’s hips to double his pace. By how rough his thrust determined to aim for that spot, the painful vice grip on his hips added more pleasure despite the markings it’ll leave behind.

“Pha…!” Hades moaned his beloved’s actual name. It wasn’t enough. The pleasure sensation was a mere minimum to the days he stayed in his office, unable to return home. The sight of Phany greeting him with his loving smile when he came back from a tiring day.

The Fourteenth’s beautiful concepts of living creatures regarded as their own beloved children awaited behind his bonded partner. Emet-Selch resting in his dear husband’s lap, who shared about his day or his recent work. Just by hearing his voice and his touches were the remedy to relieve his soul.

Every rhythmic thrust into Phany’s hole, the exquisite friction Hades gained from his erection being swallowed, was heaven. 

Even with the wish to pound into his beloved until he came inside him… It still wasn’t enough!

Hades let out an animalistic growl as he pressed his body towards the Fourteenth. 

His lips crashed against the other roughly, tongue forcefully pried open to enter Phany’s mouth.

The Fourteenth could taste himself in Hades’s mouth from the earlier blowjob. 

Emet-Selch ran his tongue along the top of Phany’s cavity, then wrapping it around Phany’s tongue entangled pleasurably.

When Hades drew back, he let out another growl before increasing the pace and roughness of his thrust. “Mine…! Say that you’re mine, let me hear you!”

At the possessive in Hades’s voice, it aroused the burning heat so much Phany couldn’t even consider denying his love’s demand. “Yours…! I… I’m y-yours alone, Hades!”

Hearing his answer between each moan, the hands onto Phany’s hips pulled harder on him as Hades plunged his cock harder and more profound. Emet-Selch moved his lips to create more love bites along his nape and collarbone. By the frenzied rhythm, the intensity multiplied further along with the dire need for their release.

“A… Adonis, Hades! I’m close…. I… Cum together with me, please…!” Phany moaned on noticing his orgasm going to reach in moments. A brief nod was the return he received from his husband after getting the safe word.

The silver cock ring at the base of Phany’s cock vanished at the snap of a finger. But, it followed with Hades’s own hand pumping in sync with his own thrust. Emet-Selch recognized how his spouse’s inner muscle tightened around him with a death-like grip, feeling himself trembling in pleasure. “M-Me too… Let’s cum together, my love…”

One last plunge to the prostrate and moaning of his name, Phany moved his head to Hades’s nape to bit back his loudest scream. The latter shuddered violently, growling in both feral and pleasure at the love bite he would leave.

Both Amaurotines almost ejaculated together. Phany spurted out all the hot seeds on his chest and a little on his beloved’s midriff. For Hades, he came inside his dear spouse’s hole, pulling out to let his own seeds dripping and smearing his desk.

The moment the tendrils around Phany’s wrist retreated, Emet-Selch pulled him up for a hug with one hand, the other pulling one wrist to kiss the markings. However, a smirk curled on his lips and purred. “So, what did I incur on this unique experience of you marking me?”

“Oh, please,” Phany’s reddish-brown orbs rolled at the smug grin. “That’s rich from the one who treats my body like a canvas to leave marks on. I figured some of your employees seem especially ‘distracted’ by your glorious presence, so that should keep them focused.”

He frowned further at the sly glint from Hades’s golden orbs and glared. “Also, it’s a payback for being scolded by Gerry for how visible your marks were showing. Do you’ve any idea how tough it was to look presentable with Hermy on his Emissary trip last month?”

“It’s not my fault when there are fools still gawking at you even when you’re mine.” Hades pressed his lips to Phany’s another wrist, chuckled when he grimaced as he left another hickey on it. “Or perhaps, I should go with you on those dull trips with Elidibus once in a while to show our loving moments to chase away the wishful nitwit.”

The Fourteenth pulled his hand back to smack against Emet-Selch’s chest. “Geez, the last thing I need more from Arey is to pester me on the unnecessary display of affection in public, Hades.”

“Isn’t that why you ever wonder what Igeyorhm sees in him,” Hades scoffed. 

“If he has the time to blabber his idiocy without realizing, perhaps he should concentrate more on fine-tuning his creations.”

“You could say that again,” Phany shook his head and let out a yelp when being pulled to straddle over Hades’s lap as the latter sat back on the chair.

Both hands settled on Phany’s butt to massage the flesh, teasing back the arousal within him. Hades hummed in pleasing as his beloved wrapped his arms around his neck. “Any arrangements for the day…?”

“Aside from making sure the children eaten their meals, and they don’t eat each other while I’m away….” The Fourteenth let out a gasp when the familiar cock rubbed along his hole. “I-I’m planning to sleep in the entire day tomorrow… N-No thanks to you.”

Amused golden orbs watched Phany raised one hand to snap his fingers, locking his office door with a loud click. Hades lifted one hand to cup his chin, to draw his lips a few centimeters before his own. “But you love it when I put you bedridden for days and longer to have you all for myself.”

“Only because you are my husband,” Phanes murmured with his own eyes shone in anticipation. He lifted one hand to brush against Emet-Selch’s cheek and smirked. “Now, I sincerely hope you keep your promise. Else I’ll tie you down with your cock open to do as I please til I get what I want.”

“Oh, my dearest…” Ground and pressed his cock briefly into Phany’s hole, Hades’s smirk grew wider at his loud moan. “I deliver the truth and simply the truth to you. I hope your stamina is there because we have all day and all night to keep you here with me.”

Before the Fourteenth returned a quip of his own, Hades dived to him for another rough kiss. Any work in need to complete long neglected by their pent-up hunger. Though Phany could foresee Lahabrea yelling at him for being a distraction yet again to Hades…

That’s a pain he’ll deal with after that, especially the familiar friction erased any worries except the one who’s having his way with him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written smut before, so this isn't really my first time.... But still a first for the whole of FFXIV series, again I'm sorry for the bad writing of smut as it's been a really long while I've written one  
> This has been on my mind, mainly to try writing different kinds of smut. And also mainly again there's a huge sore lacking of Hades/Male!Warrior of Light or rather for me more Male!Warrior of Light  
> The 14th here from my series... Yeah, he can be really kinky when he really gets into it with Hades.  
> But, both definitely have limits of things they are not okay with it all.  
> Lastly, I'd like to write a bit more backdrop of their married life, and their adorable kids which are mainly the living animals ranging from baby to fully matured adult size, Phany cares for them like his own children


End file.
